Apenas um Retrato
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Um dia sem ele! Como irei sobreviver? E se a volta for inesperada? Mais um Poison&Ice...


**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lerem esta fic. Ela é a resposta a um desafio de Perséfone-san. Espero que você goste Per. A todos os fãs de Poison&Ice, me perdoem se não estiver bom. Confesso que foi difícil fugir dos meus queridos Mu e Shaka, mas gostei da experiência. Não sei se terá continuação. Por favor deixem seus comentários._

Apenas um Retrato

Faziam apenas algumas horas que ele havia partido e eu já estava deprimido. Droga! Eu sei que ele vai voltar em alguns dias, mas não consigo imaginar passar algum tempo, por menor que seja, longe dele. Já o perdi uma vez e sei o que é a dor da separação. De certa maneira eu procurei por nossa primeira separação. Eu pensei que ia esquecer, que tudo acabaria, mas descobri abobalhado que o amor transcende tudo, até mesmo a morte. Agradeço muito a Athenas pela segunda chance que tivemos. Pude finalmente tê-lo a meu lado. Pude finalmente dizer a ele tudo que estava em meu coração. Preciso arrumar algo para fazer. Urgente!

A casa já está toda arrumada, tudo em seu devido lugar. Eu e meu maldito senso de organização. Se eu fosse um pouco mais desorganizado teria algo para ocupar meu tempo agora. Vasculho livros e discos e nada, nada me dá ânimo. Acho tudo tão estranho, eu nunca precisei de ninguém. Mesmo nos piores momentos eu sempre me bastei e agora, uma separação tola de uns poucos dias, para que ele pudesse visitar algumas pessoas e resolver alguns problemas para a deusa, me deixa assim, no mínimo arrasado. Droga! Droga! Droga! Vou treinar um pouco, gastar um pouco de energia.

Desço as escadas correndo como um louco, tenho que me controlar para não derrubar nada nem ninguém. Meu corpo guarda uma energia erótica latente. Como sobreviverei aos próximos dias? Por Zeus! Que loucura é essa? Pareço um drogado em crise de abstinência! Quem sabe eu realmente não o seja? Quem sabe ele não seja a droga que me faz viver? Um banho frio. Grande idéia! Me dirijo a cachoeira e deixo a água fria cair sobre minha cabeça, sobre meu corpo. A sensação é sem sombra de dúvida reconfortante. Por alguns prazerosos momentos me esqueci de tudo e senti o contato suave da água em meu corpo. Porém logo a água e sua carícia me lembrou dele. Droga de novo! Por quanto tempo ainda continuaria dessa maneira? Se eu permanecesse assim ficaria doente. Mas não seria bom ficar doente? Teria algo para preencher minha cabeça oca até que ele retornasse. NÃO! PARE! Sem idéias cretinas! De onde eu tirei isso? Que loucura!

Sai de dentro d'água e me sentei ao sol para secar. Olhei a paisagem ao meu redor e pela primeira vez me dei conta da beleza que me cercava. Nunca fui um homem preocupado com sentimentos ou com a beleza. Sempre achei que eles me enfraqueceriam. Mesmo quando fui arrebatado por esse louco amor ainda assim achava que era tolice. Não conseguia compreender os que se entregavam a loucura das paixões. E agora, que ironia, estou eu entregue a esta loucura. Paguei todos os meus atos e minhas palavras e sinceramente estou adorando, mesmo sofrendo, estou adorando. E se eu fosse atrás dele? Melhor não. Se ele não me levou é porque não quis ou não podia. Mesmo em épocas de paz ainda temos nossas obrigações.

Já depois de seco resolvi voltar para casa. Como ficaria minha reputação se me vissem assim? Cara de bobo, deprimido, suspirando pelos cantos. Que belo cavaleiro eu estava me saindo. Comecei a fiscalizar novamente minha casa. Estantes de livros e cd's, eu sempre considerei a minha casa meu paraíso particular, mas nada ali consegui me despertar do torpor que me arrebatara depois que ele partira. Lembrei-me do quarto dos guardados. Tudo que eu não mais usava, mas não queria me desfazer estava lá, metodicamente organizado. Olho displicentemente para as prateleiras, até que meus olhos param no bloco de folhas A3 ao lado da pasta que continha uma infinidade de materiais para desenho. Há quanto tempo eu não desenhava? Não me lembrava da última vez que riscara alguns traços no papel. Peguei o bloco, cujas folhas já estavam até amareladas pelo desuso e a pasta. Testei alguns materiais e pude perceber, com certo prazer, que ainda funcionavam perfeitamente. Achei um passatempo. Ufa! Senti-me mais aliviado. Creio que o pouco que sobrara da minha sanidade mental ainda estava preservado, mesmo que fosse apenas por algum tempo.

Sentei-me confortavelmente em uma poltrona estrategicamente colocada perto da janela de meu quarto, de frente para a grande cama de casal, meu orgulho e prazer. Olhei para a janela e mais uma vez me dei conta de como é linda a paisagem do Santuário, uma grande vista eu tinha, do alto da montanha. O que desenharia, a vista da janela? Não! Simplesmente deixei o lápis deslizar por cima do papel branco, como se tivesse vida própria. Quando me dei conta, estava desenhando o retrato dele. Os longos cabelos cacheados sempre revoltos, esvoaçando com o vento. O nariz levemente arrebitado. Orgulho, arrogância e um quê sedutoramente inocente. Olhos grandes. Tudo desenhado! Pronto! Hora de dar cor e vida a esse desenho. Os tons azulados únicos dos cabelos e os olhos também azuis, a pele levemente bronzeada.

Quando me dei conta, a noite já chegara, fazia muito e tinha uma horda de cavaleiros esmurrando minha porta. Bando de fofoqueiros. Fui atender antes que colocassem minha casa abaixo.

- Pensamos que tivesse errado na dose e se auto congelado.

- Sei... Vocês estavam mesmo é querendo ver como estou me saindo sem ele. Estou bem! Já viram! Fora!

- Aí galera, o mau humor continua o mesmo. Ele está bem! – Afrodite foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Eu não sou mal humorado! – protestei.

- Kamus, você nunca foi mentiroso. Quando começou?

- Até você, Mu? – dei um suspiro resignado. Fiz a fama, agora eu que me aproveite dela. Realmente sou um pouquinho mal humorado, mas só um pouquinho, que fique bem claro.

A gargalhada foi geral e eu com a mais patética cara de bobo que alguém pode fazer. Resolvi sair daquela situação saia justa e descobrir o que realmente levou aquela horda até a minha soleira.

- Afinal, o que você querem? O que vieram fazer aqui?

- Te chamar para sair conosco. Todos vamos ao Saint Dance.

- Sem ele?

- E por que não? Ora,ora Kamus, não é para se enfiar em nenhum bordel, apenas dançar e beber um pouco, conversar...

- Tudo bem, se eu não for vocês não vão me deixar em paz mesmo. Esperem um pouco, vou me trocar.

- Assim que se fala meu amigo.

Pego o desenho pronto que fora abandonado sobre a poltrona, dato, assino e coloco uma pequena epígrafe: "Te amo meu veneno, meu escorpião!". Deixo novamente o bloco jogado, desta vez sobre a cama. Tomo uma rápida ducha, visto uma calça vinho de brim e uma blusa preta, de linha bem fina, com decote em V. Simples e bonita. Eu sempre gostei muito dessa blusa, confortáveis sapatos de couro preto, clássicos, afinal eu sou clássico, um relógio discreto. Escovo os cabelos e completo a produção com um detalhe que passara a usar, além da grossa aliança de ouro, por insistência dele, um brinco, uma pequena argola de ouro com um escorpião pendurado. A peça era realmente linda e era uma marca. Este pingüim tem dono e não se importa nem um pouco em mostrar isso para quem quiser ver. Confiro o visual, me dou por satisfeito. Apago a luz, fecho a porta e saio. Noite lá vou eu! Que droga! Sozinho!

----------- X ---------- X ----------- X ------------

Eu tive que sair. Aquela praga que nós chamamos de deusa me encheu de porcarias para resolver como se eu fosse um mensageiro qualquer. Que absurdo, um cavaleiro de ouro, a elite, fazendo trabalho de Office-boy. Ninguém merece! Creio eu que devo ter roubado os louros olímpicos na outra encarnação para ter tamanho castigo nessa. De quebra minha mãezinha querida ligou para o "Miluchinho da mamãe" exigindo minha presença sob ameaça de vir pessoalmente ao Santuário. Precisei realmente sair. Pensei até em levar meu geladinho junto, mas sozinho resolveria tudo bem mais rápido e poderia voltar para os braços dele. Como resistir a tentação de arrastar aquele homem perfeito para o primeiro motel que encontrasse pelo caminho? Melhor sozinho.

Disse que demoraria alguns poucos dias, mas se eu fizer tudo direitinho e utilizar um pouco de velocidade de cavaleiro, consigo voltar ainda hoje.

Sai de manhã atabalhoadamente – só pra variar – de casa. Adoro a minha casa. Ultimamente tenho vivido mais na casa dele que na minha, mas lá ele está sempre atrás de mim, organizando, arrumando, catando a minha tão primorosa bagunça. Chutei algumas mudas de roupa suja para o canto, peguei um confortável jeans, tênis de cano alto e uma camiseta de malha "mamãe sou gostoso", prendi meus cabelos em um rabo baixo para que não me atrapalhassem. Fui correndo para a cidade. As frescuras de Athenas foram fáceis de resolver. Nada que meu "jeitinho" não resolvesse. Ta certo que tive que limpar a mão na cara de um sujeitinho mas ele acabou colaborando comigo de boa vontade. Complicado mesmo foi a mamãe.

NA CASA DA MAMÃE

- Milucho, filhotinho, que saudade! Você está tão magrinho. Não tem comida naquele Santuário não? Vou pessoalmente reclamar com aquela deusa de araque!

- Mamucha, que exagero! Estou ótimo! Melhor impossível!

No fundo, no fundo, ao imaginar a cena da minha mãe dando um pito na Saori, fiquei em êxtase, se alguém era capaz de acabar com a banca da deusinha, esse alguém era a mamucha. Mas eu não sou louco de permitir algo assim. Imagine! Quando ela passasse pela minha casa ou encontrasse Kamus, eu precisaria me esconder nas saias de Hades e mesmo assim era capaz dela me achar.

- Milucho, deixa de ficar ai com essa cara de bobo e vem comer. Enquanto isso me conta o que tem feito da vida. Quando você vai largar aquele branquelo desmilingüido e arrumar uma boa mulher pra casar? Essa palhaçada de vocês já foi longe demais. Até aliança você está usando! Você sabe que sempre vou te amar, mas você só está me dando desgosto.

Putz, esqueci de tirar a porra da aliança, agora o discurso vai ser longo...

- Mãe, eu já sou crescido. Eu resolvo a minha vida! Não vou me casar com mulher nenhuma.

Começou uma discussão básica. É sempre assim. Ainda me pergunto o porquê de não conseguir controlar o meu maldito gênio. Sanguezinho desgraçado esse do pessoal do Mediterrâneo! Deve ter alguma ligação com esse mar, esse sol, essas cores. Era só olhar para o Santuário, eu, Aiólia, Aiolos, Shura, Máscara, Saga, Kannon, explosivos, estourados, irascíveis, sedutores, charmosos, arrogantes, orgulhosos, que combinação linda!

O resto do meu dia na casa da mamãe foi uma tortura social, tios, primos, parentes próximos e distantes vieram ver o "Milucho da mamãe". Na boa, estava me sentindo um macaco no zoológico. Somente perto da meia noite consegui espantar todos e voltar para o Santuário. Não via a hora de fazer uma surpresa para o meu pinguinzinho.

FIM DA CASA DA MAMÃE

NO SANTUÁRIO, MAIS DE MEIA NOITE

Quando cheguei ao Santuário, achei tudo muito silencioso. Cadê o povo? Onde a galera tinha se enfiado? Fazer conjecturas decididamente nunca foi o meu forte. Fui subindo as escadas, mãos nos bolsos, mochila nas costas, assoviando uma música da moda. Não fazia a menor idéia do nome, tinha ouvido na cidade e ficado com a melodia na cabeça.

Cheguei a minha casa e joguei a mochila com as encomendas da Saori e os "presentinhos" da mamãe displicentemente em um canto, amanhã eu vejo isso. Agora, outras prioridades. Pinguinzinho, ai vou eu!

Quando entrei em Aquário e também não encontrei ninguém, confesso que fiquei muito puto. Quer dizer que era só eu sair que o outro ia pra farra? Sem mim? Que abuso! Comecei a vasculhar a casa toda com a atenção de um escorpião ciumento. Em cima da cama encontrei o desenho. Merda! Me derreti todo! Estava perfeito! Quer dizer, eu sou perfeito e ele conseguiu passar isso para o papel! Um artista! Meu pinguinzinho era um artista! Se estavam todos na rua, só podiam estar em um lugar! Decidi fazer uma entrada triunfal. Digna de mim mesmo.

Tomei um longo banho, coloquei uma calça de couro preta que parecia uma segunda pele, botas pretas de bico e uma blusa branca de viscose, modelito século XVIII, com grandes babados nas mangas e no entorno da gola que vinha até quase meu umbigo. Uma escovada no cabelo para que ficasse metodicamente desarrumado. Algumas pulseiras de prata sobre o relógio. O brinco com a ânfora de aquário, um perfume cítrico amadeirado para arrasar, kajal preto nos olhos. Estava pronto! Montei na minha Harley vinho e Saint Dance, ai vou eu! Preparem-se para o veneno do escorpião. Sai para arrasar!

SAINT DANCE MAIS DE UMA E MEIA DA MADRUGADA

Droga! Nunca gostei muito de noitadas. Ultimamente venho freqüentando mais graças ao Milo, mas com ele até o inferno é agradável. Sem ele, qualquer lugar é o inferno. Bebi mais um gole de vodka. Se eu mantiver esse ritmo, daqui a pouco estarei completamente bêbado. Contanto que eu não resolva dançar Edith Piaf (1) novamente tudo ficará bem. Mais um gole. Peço a todos os deuses que ninguém venha atrapalhar minha dor de cotovelo. Eu não mereço isso! (até mesmo expressões do vocabulário dele eu já estou me apropriando, onde vou parar?)

Acho que realmente não é o meu dia, lá vem um bêbado chato me importunar. Não quero arrumar confusão. Espero que ele não me obrigue a isso.

--------------- X --------------- X --------------- X ---------------

Quando eu cheguei na boate, me certifiquei com o pessoal da entrada que estavam todos lá. Pensei um pouco (não riam, às vezes eu faço isso sim!). Como faria minha entrada triunfal? Decidi sondar o ambiente. Me misturei ao povo. Foi um pouco difícil, afinal eu quase não chamo a atenção (estou aprendendo um tantinho de ironia com o gelinho, um dia eu chego lá!). Observei. Dite e Máscara se agarravam num canto escuro. Shaka e Mú davam um show na pista. Não sei o que houve com eles, mas a reconciliação fez muito bem aos dois. Deba estava de beijinhos com uma amazona – será que agora o grandão desencanta? O resto do pessoal fazia um rodinha que ocupava quase toda a pista de dança. Cadê o gelinho? Não o via em lugar algum.

Se não estava ao alcance de meus olhos, só se estivesse no banheiro ou em nossa mesa reservada. Entrei na área VIP e avistei a nossa mesa. Lá estava ele. Sozinho. Acompanhado apenas de seu copo de vodka. Me deu um apertinho no coração. Rapidamente apagado pela enorme felicidade de constatar que ele estava realmente sozinho. Escorpiano ciumento e possessivo, mas sabe como é: o que é meu, é meu! E ai de quem chegar perto! Ninguém pode meter os olhos, muito menos as mãos.

Quando ia me encaminhar para a mesa, tenho meu braço segurado por um amigo. Na hora me veio uma idéia genial. Encontrara a minha entrada triunfal.

- Damien, como vai? Como estão as coisas?

- Bem, e com você sumido? Está melhor que nunca!

Sorri, meu ego se inflou mais (se é que isso é possível – também sei fazer mea culpa). Sei que sou lindo, mas nada melhor do que ouvir isso. Gastei algum tempo conversando, contei de Kamus e pedi que ele se aproximasse. Contei meu plano.

- E se ele me congelar?

- Não fará isso. Estarei por perto! – todos que freqüentavam a Saint Dance nos conheciam e sabiam de nossos poderes.

Damien se prontificou a me ajudar, precisei usar de alguns argumentos persuasivos básicos, afinal ele me devia alguns favores, mas no final ele me ajudou de "boa vontade". Fiquei observando enquanto ele se aproximava de Kamus, se fingindo de bêbado.

--------------- X --------------- X --------------- X ---------------

- E ai, por que está sozinho, bonitão?

Droga! Bêbado mais cantada barata, o que ainda me falta acontecer esta noite? Por que não fiquei em casa?

- Não estou sozinho! – era óbvio que eu estava sozinho. Até um bêbado podia ver isso, mas desde que eu comecei a namorar Milo, mesmo sem ele, eu estou com ele. É assim que funciona. Eu estou acompanhado do escorpião que carrego na orelha.

- Não estou vendo ninguém com você. – o cara foi falando e puxando a cadeira para sentar-se ao meu lado. Eu estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Não é porque você não está vendo que minha companhia não exista.

- Hi... o cara namora um fantasma... Não é melhor um cara de carne e osso como eu?

Pronto! Agora não consegui mais me segurar. Meu cosmo começou a se elevar, nesse momento sou abraçado por trás. Mais um engraçadinho eu não suporto! O ar frio começou a circundar o espaço a minha volta. Quando já estava pronto para lançar uma "execução aurora" ouvi uma voz:

- Você não o ouviu dizer que estava acompanhado? Suma daqui se não quiser encrenca!

Aquela voz! Aquelas mãos perfeitas! O perfume! Milo! Ele estava ali! Agora a noite realmente iria começar.

- Milo! Eu não acredito... mas... como...

- Psiu! Sua companhia atrasou um pouco mais chegou!

Eu não queria saber como ou o porquê, o puxei para mim e beijei aqueles lábios como desejava fazer desde que ele deixou o Santuário pela manhã.

- Agora a noite pode começar!

--------------- X -------------- X --------------- X ---------------

Quando Damien se aproximou de Kamus cheguei bem perto dele por trás. Eu estava fora de seu campo de visão, usando toda a minha concentração para esconder meu cosmo, não foi muito difícil, eu vinha fazendo isso desde que colocara meus pés dentro daquela boate. Fiquei somente ouvindo. Damien jogou a cantada barata que havíamos combinado e esperei a reação de Kamus. A reação dele não foi exatamente a que eu esperava, para ser bem sincero foi a que eu queria, não a que eu esperava. Meu gelinho sempre fora um homem educado, fino. Eu realmente não esperava dele tamanha agressividade. Confesso que adorei! Ganhei o dia! Depois da visita a mamucha não poderia esperar nada melhor!

Senti o momento exato que o cosmo dele começou a se expandir. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para esconder. A hostilidade era clara e latente. O ar a nossa volta gelou! O abracei por trás, ainda escondendo o meu cosmo, deixei que ele me reconhecesse por outros sinais: voz, mãos, cheiro. Mais uma vez ele não me decepcionou. Perfeito! Tudo Perfeito! Ele ainda tentou conversar. Tentativa tola e vã (caracoles estou filosofando igual a ele, acho que estamos andando demais juntos!). Rapidamente ele esqueceu as palavras e me puxou para um beijo. Que delícia de beijos. Quero mais! Quando ele finalmente me soltou brinquei:

- Agora a noite pode começar!

Sabem, eu preciso contar... quer dizer, eu preciso contar em parte... poderia passar horas descrevendo tintim por tintim como foi a noite, mas por enquanto até aqui basta. Quem sabe outra hora eu o faça. Aquela noitada tinha tudo para ser um desastre. Daqueles bem catastróficos mesmo, tamanho o meu ciúme. Sabem como é... tem-se que fazer um desconto para pessoas como eu. Quando eu não o achei no Santuário falei que fiquei puto, mas na verdade eu fiquei realmente enfurecido tamanho o meu ciúme e a minha sensação de abandono. Uma observação: não queiram me ver enfurecido. Mas aquele desenho... se ele soubesse...

Uma das nossas melhores noites, uma das mais perfeitas que sou capaz de me lembrar, foi salva por um retrato. Apenas um retrato.

* * *

(1) Referência a fic "Quebrando o Gelo" de uma das minhas mentoras - Caliope Amphora - não deixem de ler.

P.S. Calíope, não pude deixar de comentar. A fic é adorável!


End file.
